


Damn Your Mouth.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean head while driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Mouth.

"Ah....ah fuck Sam." Dean moaned gripping on to the steering wheel with white knuckles. As Sam sucked on the crown of his cock. "Sammy...fuck....your mouth." Dean took one hand off the wheel and gripped it in Sams hair. Pushing him down further on his dick. Sam moaned around Deans dick, loving his hair pulled. Dean had to pull over he was gonna get in a reck if he didnt. Once he parked his baby on the side of the road. Deans eyes shut enjoying the warmth of Sams mouth. "Hm." Dean hums. "Yea...doing such a good job Sammy." Sam was fucking pro at socking cock. He bobbed his head, sucked, slurped, humed, and took Dean down like a champ. He got off on giving head, almost as much as Dean got off on getting it. Deans grip on his brothers hair tightned as he bucked his hips slightly. He felt the coil swell in his stomach. He was close. Oh so close. "Fuck.....mhm. So close baby. Gonna cum in that slutty mouth of yours..." Dean lets out a loud moan when Sam sucks in his cheeks more. "You love it dont you Sammy? Tasting your big brothers cum." Sams hand snaked down to rub at his own throbbing cock. With was still confined in his jeans. With Sams sinfull mouth and him touching himself, getting off to his actions and Deans words, the moans Sam let out and the desprate look in Sams eyes. Wanting so bad to taste Dean. Made Dean loose it. Shooting his load into sams mouth. He licked up every last bit. Loving each second of it. Sam sat up, looking at Dean with want in his eyes. His hand still rubbing at his cock. "Please Dean....I-I need.."  
"I know what you need Baby." Dean smiled amd pulled Sam into his lap. "Let big brother take care of you."


End file.
